trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Clubs
There are many different fan clubs or organizations dedicated to Star Trek throughout the world. These organizations include the following: International International Federation of Trekkers International Federation of Trekkers - Began on June 1, 1984 - the same day that Star Trek III: Search for Spock opened the theaters. Originally based out of Cleveland, Ohio - the club has since continued to spread globally. North America and Canada Alt.StarFleet.RPG ASR - Founded in 1991 and moved to the internet in 1999, Alt.StarFleet.RPG is an online Star Trek role-play writing club made up of more than 75 writers spread across 14 units set within 3 distinct "timelines" (50 years Post-TNG, Alternative Reality, and distant future). Here we continue Gene Roddenberry's story-telling legacy, weaving adventures set on a variety of intrepid starships, frontier starbases, and strange new worlds. We offer loads of collaborative writing talent, hilarious side banter, and the promise of fun memories for years to come. Fleet 31 Fleet 31 - Best known for high quality costumes/props as well as a friendly, helpful attitude, Fleet 31 aims to provide a community for Star Trek fans everywhere, furthering the ideals of the Federation through our own actions, whether at a convention or charity event, or in day-to-day life. In addition, Fleet 31 puts greats detail into the knowledge base of its website, covering some of the harder-to-find topics, such as how-tos on costumes, props, and makeup, among others. Based in Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas, Fleet 31 is currently in a state of active national expansion. IKV Widowmaker IKV Widowmaker - On the IKV Widowmaker, which is the party ship of the Klingon Legion of Assault Warriors 4th Fleet, we welcome all the aspects of the Klingon Way. This club is based out of Orlando, Florida. Klingon Assault Group Klingon Assault Group - This non-for-profit Star Trek organization prides itself on its' openness and the fact that they do not collect dues. Promotion within this organization are based solely on the person's involvement and commitment to the community. Members of KAG attend fan conventions, help with charity, march in parades, and participate in a wide variety of costume contests. Starfleet Starfleet - Existing for over thirty-years, Starfleet allows Star Trek fans ways to meet each other, give back to their communities, and continue the dream of "live long and prosper." Starfleet Command Starfleet Command - Starfleet Command is known as one of the oldest Star Trek fan clubs. This organization began in 1974 and now encompasses five national regions throughout the United States and Canada. Starfleet Command attempts to promote the ideas brought forward in Star Trek. USS Chicago USS Chicago] - A chapter of STARFLEET, The International Star Trek Fan Association, Inc. USS Chicago is based out of Homewood, IL and meets on the third Sunday of every month at The Zone Comics on Dixie Hwy. USS Las Vegas USS Las Vegas - The USS Vegas is a Las Vegas, Nevada based Intrepid class ship. All Las Vegas area Star Trek fans are encouraged to join and participate. USS Tucson USS Tucson -Launched as a small Skeleton crew In central Tucson/ SOuthern Arizona with the desire to meet other Fans and Talk Trek. Where everyone is Welcome. Meets Last friday of Every Month. Everyone is welcome. USS Phoenix NCC-00692 USS Phoenix NCC-00692 - Welcome to the Maquis Forces International Caribbean Division, PR / We are a Star Trek Fan Club Dedicated to The Maquis, We are Located in the Main Island of Puerto Rico. Everyone is Welcome to Join Our Group and be part of The Few! The Proud! The Maquis! Visit us on Facebook. Europe West Coast Trekkers West Coast Trekkers - WCT is Sweden's first and biggest Star Trek fan club and have shown Trek series and movies on large cinema screens in Gothenburg, Sweden since 1996. There are many activities during the gatherings besides watching Star Trek on cinema, there's also competitions, fan made costume challenges, the classical Star Trek quiz, as well as fan art exhibitions. Contestants can win nice prices regulary sponsored by local companies. Category:Fan Clubs Category:Fan Communities